


The Older Brother

by Sterekaddict



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But they're just sexually frustrated, Clueless Scott, Derek gets back from University, M/M, Nightmares, Scott thinks they hate each other, Sexual Tension, Sleepovers, Tomb Raider, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform, sexually frustrated Derek, sexually frustrated Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekaddict/pseuds/Sterekaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's older brother Derek comes home from university one day and Stiles can't take his eyes off him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Older Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an AU for something like this on my instagram a long time ago and I really wanted to try and turn it into a fic so here is my attempt!
> 
> I would credit the person but I forgot who they were and couldn't find their account but the idea was so lovely and I couldn't pass it up!

Stiles heads to Scotts after a long day at work, needing some quality best friend time. When Stiles pulls up into Scotts driveway he hops out of the Jeep and walks right into the door, not bothering to knock since Scott knew he was gonna show up sooner or later. 

"Honey I'm home!" Stiles yells loudly for Scott to hear. Scott always replies to his calls but this time the home is silent. "Yo Scotty? Where you at buddy?" Stiles walks into the kitchen to see Scott sitting at the little bar with another man he feels like he's seen before but cant place his face. Stiles sets his bag in its usual spot near the kitchen entrance. He walks awkwardly to the fridge and grabs a water bottle before looking between the two men.

"Stiles you remember Derek right? He just got back from university late last night!" Scott smiles excitedly before looking at his brother. "So what was it like Derek? You never really called at all." 

Derek is just kinda staring at Stiles with a confused look on his face, but at the same time he still has that brooding demeanor that makes up practically his entire character. Stiles tears his eyes away and rummages through the fridge, looking for sandwich stuffs, while he listens to Derek tell Scott about his time away at university. 

"It was fine." Is all Derek really says before sipping at some weird looking drink. Stiles ogles at Derek's lips as he sips from the mug. They look really soft and totally kissable okay, cant blame a guy for looking. Stiles bets Derek has people giving him bedroom eyes all the time and it probably makes him uncomfortable, so he looks away and over to his bag. 

"Right, I'll let you guys catch up, so I can do my homework," Stiles slings his bag over his shoulder before looking at Derek then over to Scott. "You have fun, listening to Derek talk about what a great time he's had a Uni then call me whenever." Stiles doesn't bother to hide the sarcasm in his voice before walking right back out of the front door and to his Jeep.

*  
Scotts mom Melissa invites Stiles over for dinner a few days after Derek had gotten back. Stiles just heads right over after work, still wearing the ugly dark green apron (that totally matches Derek's eyes) when he walks into the door. He walks to the kitchen and sets his bag down before beginning to untie the multitude of knots on the strings looped behind his back. 

"Hello Melissa! Dinner smells great what are we having?" Stiles asks, folding his apron before stuffing it in his bag and walking over to the stove to see what's cooking. 

"Chicken alfredo with that garlic bread you like" Melissa smiles before checking on the boiling pasta and the sauce next to it, before stirring each and turning the heat down. "Scott is on the patio with Derek if you'd like to go say hello while I finish up here. 

"Sure thing" Stiles walks through the house before sliding open the patio door, to see Derek and Scott talking about random stuff before they both turn and look back at him, as he awkwardly stands in the doorway. 

"Dinners almost ready" Stiles says before walking back inside and setting the table while Melissa makes everyone a plate. Stiles pours himself some tea and adds an obscene amount of sugar, before stirring it in and taking his usual seat at the table. Scott and Derek come in a few minutes later, Scott taking a seat next to Stiles and Derek taking his seat across from Stiles, next to Melissa. 

"Thanks Mom" Scott and Derek both say in unison, before starting to eat. Stiles nods his thanks and goes straight for the garlic bread. 

"So Stiles how was work?" Melissa asks. 

Stiles swallows his food before groaning. "Okay so like there was this one guy who needed help finding some special spark plug thing so I helped him look for it and then he starts yelling at me about he needed a shovel and not spark plugs so I'm like 'Dude okay calm down I'll help you find the stuff you need' so I walk around getting all the things he's yelling at me about and then guess what, oh my god.. He grabs a bag of dirt, opens it and starts throwing at me! and I look at him, before calling someone to take him out like 'Why are you the way that you are?'" 

Stiles rambles on about how his day was, not noticing that he had left over dirt on his face from work. He glances at the clock and notices its getting a little late. He looks back down at his plate before looking up at Derek who's been staring at him the whole time. 

"You have dirt on your face." Derek says, handing Stiles a napkin to wipe it off with. 

"Thanks.." Stiles looks away, wiping at his face before standing up and walking to the bathroom. He looks behind him to see Derek following him. 

"What's up big guy?" Stiles wets the napkin, wiping the dirt away before gazing at Derek who's leaning against the bathroom doorway.

"I need in.." Derek steps aside to let Stiles out and shuts the door behind him. Stiles shakes his head before walking to the kitchen, grabbing his things and leaving. 

*

Its been a few weeks since Derek's gotten back from Uni and Stiles has been over to his house almost everyday, trying to hang out with Scott, but trying really hard not to stare at the way Derek's butt looks in almost all the jeans that he wears, or the way his hair hangs after he gets out of the shower. Or even the way his freaking stubble looks, just sitting there perfectly on his face, and the way he glances at Stiles every time he comes over after work.

"Yo Scotty what's up?" Stiles asks, putting his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he organizes some things at work. 

"We haven't gotten to really hang out so when you get off work, you're coming over and spending the night, no questions, and we're gonna play that new Tomb Raider game I got a few days ago that you've been preening over. Mom has the late shift tonight so she wont be home. Okay?"

"You sir have got yourself a deal." Stiles smiles before starting to pull the phone away from his ear. 

"Stiles wait! Also please try to get along with Derek, I know you guys don't really like each other but he's my brother so please try okay?" 

"You got it Scott" Stiles hangs up and shoves his phone in his pocket. "If only you knew Scotty...if only you knew" 

Stiles heads to Scotts after work, exhausted from lifting heavy boxes. Stiles plops on the couch next to Scott, who's playing Tomb Raider and Derek who's reading an ancient book, looking better than ever in his glasses.

"Dude I'm gonna take a shower is that cool?" Stiles asks, sitting up? 

"Yeah man go ahead, you kinda reek of sweat and hardware." 

"Its my new cologne haven't you heard Scott? It's all the rage where I work. Everyone smells that way." Stiles unties his apron, looking at Derek to see his lips turn up a little, trying to hide a smile. Stiles walks to the bathroom, closes the door and strips before turning on the shower and stepping in, letting the hot spray wash away the dry sweat and grime of work. 

Stiles sucks in a breath, running his hands along his body, rubbing in the body wash, feeling his body relax under his hands, wishing they were Derek's. 

Ugh fuck.." Stiles whispers, leaning back against the shower wall, reaching his right hand down to grip at his hardening cock, stroking slowly. He lets out shaky breaths, trying to keep his moaning to a quiet minimum. Stiles grips tighter, speeding up his pace, biting is lip hard as he feels his balls tighten, stroking a few more times before finding his release.

Stiles washes his hair quickly and turns off the water, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel off the toilet that had been left by who knows because it wasn't there before. He picks up the towel and sees a stack of clothes underneath, consisting of sweat pants and a worn out t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He looks around to find his other clothes aren't there anymore so someone came in and took them, leaving clean clothes for him. Stiles pulls them on and tosses the towel in the dirty clothes hamper. 

*  
Stiles ends up playing Tomb Raider with Scott until its close to midnight before both boys head up to Scott's room and fall asleep almost instantly. Stiles has a hard time sleeping, waking up every 30 minutes, with the same nightmare reoccurring every time he finally falls back asleep. He shuffles out of the bed, trying not to wake Scott and walks clumsily down to the kitchen to get some water. Stiles steps into the entrance of the kitchen to see Derek rifling through the fridge, in only a pair of loose fitting sweat pants, that hang loosely on his hips.

Derek stands up, the light of the fridge illuminating his body, he turns slightly and the light of the fridge shines on his abs, perfectly. Stiles mouth drops open slightly, eyes widening as they scan over Derek's chest. Stiles shuffles near the sink to grab a glass from the cabinet above before Derek is pushing Stiles backwards, so he's leaning against the counter. 

Stiles looks at Derek almost dumbfounded, eyes roaming over his face, noticing his bed head (that is oh so sexy), and his eyebrows that perfectly frame his face, down to his beautiful green eyes, and those lips surrounded by perfect stubble. Derek places his hands on either side of Stiles so he's leaning on the counter, even closer to Stiles' face. 

"You are so frustrating Stiles...I see the way you've been looking at me for weeks, but not doing anything, not even muttering a word." Derek kisses Stiles' neck before muttering into his skin. "You sounded so hot and bothered in the shower when you were jacking off, I bet you were thinking about me huh?" 

Stiles nods, before looking at Derek when he pulls away. He bites his lip, reaching to set his hands on Derek's hips when Derek leans in, pressing his lips to Stiles' in a hot needy kiss. Stiles sets his hands on Derek's hips, pulling him closer so their bodies are pressed together. Derek bits at Stiles' bottom lip softly, sliding is tongue in when Stiles opens his mouth. 

Stiles moans into the kiss, moving is arms up to loop around Derek's neck, desperately trying to pull him closer than he is. Derek pulls away slightly to get a breath of air before glancing at Stiles' kiss swollen lips before pulling Stiles in for another slightly sloppy, kiss. 

"Mmm" Stiles manages, while Derek presses his body into Stiles' their erections pressing together. "Fuck Derek" Stiles gasps out, pulling Derek closer, pressing harder together, moving slightly. Derek moves his hands down to grope Stiles' ass, continuing to kiss him, full of need, want, and so many weeks of built up sexual tension. 

Scott wakes up to an empty bed checking the time, its 2 am. He pushes himself from his bed and goes down to the kitchen for a late night snack, hearing some weird and sexual noises coming from there. He reaches for the light switch and flips it up to see Derek groping Stiles' ass as they're making out. 

Stiles pulls away and looks over to the kitchen entrance, his eyes widening at the sight of Scott standing there, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. Stiles' face is so red he looks like he got a slight sunburn, and Derek is just glaring like usual.

"Hey! Scotty...!"


End file.
